In various surgical procedures, illumination of the surgical field is typically achieved through the use of headlamps and surgical microscopes. There are scenarios in which these illumination sources provide lighting that is either poor in quality or poorly directed. As an example, during spinal surgery from the lumbar approach, access to the desired anatomical target area may be achieved through an angled incision on one side of the patient's midline. Light emanating from an operating microscope is static and may be poorly directed relative to the angle of surgical access. Conversely, light from a headlamp may be adjusted as a physician tilts or moves his head to redirect the output beam, but still may be blocked by various anatomical structures such as the spinous process or layers of tissue and muscle. Lighting from either source may not be adequate as the physician progresses through various phases of the procedure requiring visualization of the anatomy at varied depths from the skin-level incision.
Hand-held instruments such as suction devices are routinely used during surgical procedures such as spine surgery. These devices are typically connected to a standard suction source in the operating room, enabling the physician to dynamically and efficiently remove blood, bone fragments, or fluid previously irrigated into the surgical site. These suction devices are sometimes also used to provide low force retraction of fat, muscle, or other structures during the procedure. The surgeon holds the suction device from its proximal end, manipulating the distal portion of the suction device during the surgical procedure in order to provide suction at the desired location. Hand-held suction devices are widely available in a variety of distal tip configurations suited to various surgical applications (Frazier, Poole, Fukushima, etc).
Conventional suction devices have been constructed with fiber optic cable encased in metallic tubing and connected to metallic or non-metallic suction devices to provide some level of illumination. These devices face multiple challenges. Inefficiencies in the fiber-to-fiber coupling with high intensity light leads to light losses at the interface which produces heat. Losses are caused by non-transmissive zones between the optical fibers and Fresnel reflections at the interface. The spatial zones between the fibers are frequently the dominant cause of light loss and heat. Excess heat at the interface can cause thermal damage to the tissues and is also a fire hazard in the operating room. Some manufacturers recommend limiting the amount of light that can be transmitted to the operative device and interface, reducing the inherent heat transmission.
Therefore improved illuminated suction apparatuses are still needed. At least some of the challenges described above will be overcome by the embodiments disclosed herein.